Harmony's Guardians
by Midnight Nakamura
Summary: My name is Harmony Arlington. I was plotted into this universe called the Spiral, and called the "Maiden of Light." or something like that. Then I was called to find the 7 guardians of the legend, which I never heard of. My friend, Jason Night, was kind enough to go look for them with me. Except, this quest isn't what I thought it was.
1. Complete Darkness

**So here I am, with my... 7(?) wizard101 story... wow. **

**And ways, Harmony's Guardians. I had this story created YEARS ago honestly, but I had to switch around the names and all that useless crap. But, I got bored of it so, how about having you guys submit o.c's?**

**6 O.C's required...FIGHT FOR THE END!**

**Disclaimer: (I would never forget this) I don't own Wizard101**

**~Line Break~**

I opened my eyes to complete darkness. It looked like I was floating in thin air. There were no walls, floors, nothing. I noticed I was laying down on my back. I blinked and tried to move.I easily got up and looked around. Was... this a dream? If it was, it was by far the weirdest one I could ever have. I took a step, and suddenly stopped fearing that I would fall to a bottomless pit. Why... was I here? Okay, a dream was one of the options. Maybe the lights in my room were off. But it was never dark like this. I was stuck there for 5 minutes when I started to scream and call out for any one.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I started to pace myself into a run, not caring about the bottomless pit or whatever. Of course, I got no answer. The only noise that was heard was a sound of my feet. "Hello?" My breathe started to quicken and I ran even faster. My voice echoed into nothingness. I suddenly felt a chilly wind pass by me. I shivered and felt only my skin. I blinked and looked down, immediately my face turned red completely. I was naked, completely flat-out naked. I tried to cover myself with my arms. My long hair thankfully helped out. I looked forward and found a beam of light, shaped like a door. I hesitated and thought it was better to follow the light instead of hang around in the dark, and probably starve there too. I quickly ran into the light, hoping it wouldn't close once I was close enought to reach it with my bare arms. I jumped into the light hoping I would wake up from the dream... if it was one.

**~Line Break~**

Again, I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself in the arm's of a male around my age, I looked up at him with a surprised look. Did he catch me? I took note that his face was completely red. I blinked and suddenly remembered something scary.

I'm naked.

I quickly got out from his grasp and covered myself screaming like crazy. The boy seemed to snap out of it (snap out of heaven, probably) and screamed too. A fell back into a corner quickly searching for a blanket of some sort. I found a towel and quickly rapped it around me. The boy took deep breathes and started to apologize like crazy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. You just flew into me, and-"

"It's okay..." I said. He nodded and looked around. He found a longer blanket and handed it to me.

"Sorry." He said again. I slowly got up and took the blanket. I started to study the boy curiously. He was wearing a dark outfit. A black and white shirt that was tucked into his pants, which were also black and white. His outfit is what you would normally see in movies, or something around that. "W-What are you doing?" He asked me carefully. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring his question. The boy hesitated again.

"M-My name is Jason. Jason Night." He said. I blinked. Unusual name. He took a step closer to me. "What's yours?" He asked.

"H-Harmony. Harmony Arlington." I said, trying to sound tough. Jason took another step closer to me, this time, the step was bigger. It got to a point when we were a few feet away from each other when I opened my mouth again. "So... Jason... where am I?" I asked, looking around my surroundings. Jason cleared his throat.

"This might sound weird but... We're in the...boy's dorm rooms." He said. My eyes widen and I opened my mouth to scream when Jason tackled me down an covered my mouth. "Careful. You scream, everyone's gonna run in and get the complete wrong idea." He said. I blinked, moving his hand away from my mouth.

"What idea?" I asked. Suddenly, the door flung opened. A boy red hair stared at us with wide eyes. His face was as red as his hair. Jason quickly jumped out of me and closed the door behind him.

"This... isn't what it looks like." He quickly said, I sat up and stared at the boy with wide eyes. He then gave an evil smile.

"I never knew you had it in you." He grinned. Jason blushed even more.

"N-No I said it's not like that! I was-"

"Getting it on~"

"S-S-SHUT UP PERVERT!" Jason cried and covered his face with his arms. His wavy brown hair swayed back and forth, making him look like a real grown up man. I blushed at the thoughts and looked away to the wall. I took a deep breath and suddenly felt the same cold wind from before come. I shivered and looked around. I suddenly heard a deep voice, whispering next to me.

"_Harmony..." _It called. "_Harmony..."_ I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. My vision started to get blurry. "_Harmony, maiden of the light. Hear my words of wisdom and guidance." _Maiden... of light? "_7 chosen guardians... 7 worlds to go to." _I blinked. Whats... going on? "_Find them. They will protect you. War is coming. Reunite everyone quickly." _And then with those last words, the chill was gone. My head started to hurt and I felt like I was going to faint.

"Jason..." I called my new friend weakly. He turned around and found me in the corner in pain.

"Harmony? You okay?" He asked. I slowly closed my eyes.

"Help..." And with that, everything went dark.

**~Line Break~**

**I already have one guardian. I need 6 more. So FIGHT FOR THE FINISH. Requirements~**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**School:**

**Secondary:**

**Third?: (not required) **

**Description:**

**Back Story:**

**Personality:**

**Others~:**

**I'll be waiting for dem reviews :D **


	2. Light Maiden? The attack of Headmaster!

**Okay~ So I'm here, updating stuff from-**

**STARBUCKS!**

**Yeah, Times Square got crowded and I went into Starbucks and while my mom's sipping coffee, I'm updating. **

**And drinking hot peppermint chocolate. Which is actually good.**

**So typing, drinking, and waiting for the ball to drop. **

**Now excuse me as I count how many police are here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101 (23...24...25...)**

**~LINE BREAK~**

_I opened my eyes, finding myself surrounded by different people. I blinked and looked around. They all had different colored clothes. I managed to count 7 people, not including me. A younger girl with white hair and a sandy colored armor stepped up and seemed to start talking. _

_"We must open the door." She pointed at the large double door you would normally see in castles and stuff. A redheaded girl with (making this up) red and yellow robes with a cape on the back argued otherwise. _

_"Harmony can't open the door without the Death Guardian. We searched everywhere! Where is he?" She complained. The armored girl glanced in my way and I suddenly felt my hand being grabbed. I blinked and looked next to me, quickly recognizing who it was. _

_It was Jason. _

_"Why shall we look? He has been with us the whole time!" The younger girl said. Death..? Guardian...? Death reminded me of the color of black, gray, and white. everyone around was confused except the younger sandy girl and me, which I seemed to follow on. I observed Jason's clothes. _

_Black_

_White_

_Gray...He can't be..._

_"J-Jason..." I whispered. He didn't seemed to notice. I wanted to called his name a bit louder, but another voice spoke. _

_"Then who is it?" A women with white and blue clothes asked. The short white-haired girl grinned Jason and my way. I couldn't clearly see who she was looking at._

_"Jason Night. Come forth as the guardian of Death."_

**~Line break~**

I was suddenly splashed with a freezing cold wet liquid, waking me up fully. I sat up wide-eyed and shivering. In front of me was an old man (with a really long beard), my friend Jason, and a women with green robes with a large bucket. Within the 5 seconds of everyone staring at me, I got up and slapped Jason.

_Hard. _

He was taken of guard and stumbled back. He looked at me with a surprised look and the girl who was holding the bucket giggled.

"What was that for?!" He asked, as if I was the culprit.

"You told her to splash water on me, didn't you?" I hissed at him. Jason blinked.

"What...?" He started to nervously laugh. "Where did you get that... idea..." He trailed off. The girl in green shook her head.

"Yes, he told me too." She said. I nodded and murmured thanks before slapping Jason again.

"OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY I WAS JUST WORRIED!" Jason cried, holding his red swollen cheek. I held back the urge to slap him a third time and turned to the girl and old man. The old man warmly smiled.

"Hello, Harmony." He greeted me. I blinked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, glancing over to Jason. The old man chuckled.

"I know a lot of don't call me headmaster for nothing!" He joked. I blinked again. Headmaster?

"Headmaster of what?" I asked. The man sighed.

"Harmony, Welcome to Ravenswood academy for Magical Arts. I am Headmaster Merle Ambrose." He eyes widen.

"I-Is this a joke? Magical Arts?" I hesitated. The girl shook her head.

"It's very complicated. But you got transported from your world to our universe... Some how." She said.

"And fell into the Boys' dorm. My dorm." Jason added in the back. I sat down and noticed I was wearing clothes, but I ignored the outfit.

"How? I mean... I saw darkness.. and then..." I started to explain my "dream" to everyone. Suddenly I got to the part when the voice came to me and that's when Headmaster told me to stop. He turned to the girl and Jason telling them he would like to talk to me privately. The girl wholehearted obeyed but Jason started to protest. The girl pulled Jason's neck collar and dragged him out the door. Ambrose faced me with a serious face.

"The voice... I knew something was unusual about you..." he murmured. I tilted my head, trying to figure out if that was a compliment or an insult. "What did the voice say?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

" said something about me being the light maiden." I quickly stopped when I saw Ambrose giving me a surprised face. I waited to see if I could continue but his face just froze there. "D-Did I say something wrong?"I asked. The headmaster seemed to come back from his froze state and apologized allowing me to continue. I shook my head. "What is the light maiden?" I asked. Heamaster sighed again.

"I think you should find that your self... Harmony." He said. I frowned with disappointment but continued explaining what the voice said.

"Well, the voice also said that I have to gather the 7 guardians before the war starts." I said, of course, Ambrose reacted with a dramatic gasp. He quickly stood up and paced back and forth. I watched his movements around the room.

"Guardians, War, and you're the light maiden." He repeated what I said. I nodded. He turned my way and grinned.

But this time, it was more like an evil grin.

"Thanks for the information, _Harmony." _A dark wind surrounded the old man and I covered my face. Once the wind cleared out, a life-sized troll with red eyes was there. My eyes widen. "**_Like my imitation? I worked on it_**_** hard**."_ It said. I backed away. "**_I appreciate you telling me the info. Malistare would be happy to know. As a reward, my maiden, I won't make your death a long and painful one."_**The troll lifted it's club and I quickly reached for a shield which I found in the room. The shield blocked the club but it had a large dent, proving it was no longer useful. I ran a corner and found an arrow, trowing it at the troll. It successfully hit him on the leg and he moaned in pain. I started to run for the back door, but the troll was fast, pulling my leg and dragging me towards him. I started to scream like crazy and the troll raised his club again. "**_So long, Light maiden."_ **I closed my eyes, hoping it would be quick, when I heard a scream.

"CENTAUR! ATTACK!" I opened my eyes to see a half-man half-horse pull out a bow and strike the troll to the side. Behind the troll was the same girl holding a green card with a picture of a centaur in it and Jason running to my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. Jason picked me up bridal style and turned to the girl.

"I'll get the troll, lead Harmony to a safe spot." She said. Jason nodded, running away.

"Thanks Vanessa." He called the girl behind and we both left.

**~Line break~**

****Jason ran into a waterfall and inside was a cave. I looked at myself and found my leg bleeding red with hints of green around. It made me sick and I looked away. Jason laid me on the ground of the cave and roamed through his bag quickly. He pulled out a bottle of purple liquid and I blinked.

"Please tell me that's grape juice." I said. Jason glanced over at me as he closed his bag.

"It's whatever you want it to be." He rolled his eyes, taking my leg and wiping the blood with a napkin. I winced in the stinging but paid attention to the liquid. He handed the bottle to me but I refused. "Drink it." He said.

"No." I pouted. "Besides, it's just a cut. It's just going to heal later on." Jason raised an eyebrow.

"It's not just a cut. You got poisoned. A few more minutes and boom you're dead." He said, as if it wasn't a big deal. Take the potion. "So drink."

"No."

"Take it."

"No way."

"Come on..."

"Never." Jason facepalmed and sighed dramatically. He took out a long staff and pointed it at himself. He closed his eyes, whispered a few words, and made a painful sound. A ball of white light came out of him and he placed it on my leg injury. The cut absorbed it and immediately healed. I sat up surprised as Jason took deep breathes. He quickly gulped down the "grape juice" and sighed in relief. I tilted my head. "W-What just happened?"

"I used the spell Sacrifice." He said. I raised an eyebrow, signalling that I needed more info. "It takes your injury and places it on me. In other words, you healed, I got the poison, I drank to potion, and everyone's okay." He explained. "Except Sacrifice could be really dangerous." He said. "That poison got me hard. If I waited another minute, I would've died." My eyes widen. He saved me. I didn't know if I should thank him or call him stupid.

"Y-You..."

"Nah, it's fine." He smirked. We stared at each other for a moment and Jason cleared his throat and looked away. "So, what happened in there?" He asked. I hesitated and looked down.

"Turns out Headmaster isn't headmaster." I said. Jason's eyes widen.

"What do you mean? That troll disguised as Ambrose?!" Jason asked in shock. I nodded. The boy shot up from the ground and paced back and forth. "Where do you think he is?" I shrugged.

"I'm new here, remember?" I reminded him. He seemed to ignore me with his thoughts.

"This is bad... this is bad..." He repeated again and again. Suddenly Vanessa appeared from the waterfall.

"Guys, bad news. The troll escaped."

**~Peppermint Line break~**

***sips***

**Okay. I. NEED. BOY. GUARDIANS. Like, I'm freakin' serious. All the guardians are girls. I mean, the hell? I need boy guardians. All thats available is Myth and Life. They now have to be boys... sorry...**

**Okay, please review~ (ow I just burned my tongue O.O) **


	3. Explaining -Dramatic Sigh-

**Momo says Hi.  
A/N: Okay, So I'm sorry if I sounded mean and angry last time with the whole boys guardian thingy. I just got stressed about all of them being girls for a number of reasons:  
1. Jason would feel weird.  
2. It would screw up with the storyline BIG time.  
3. I wanted a pairing in the guardians group (leaving out JasonXHarmony)  
4. I thought life school was a girly class... (Don't worry DeathlySophia, I won't make Hunter gay :D) I just saw no boys as a life class and all...  
5. I wanted an idiot in the story (no, Jason NOR Vanessa is an idiot)  
Anyways, everything was solved. Most of the O.C's were excepted anyways (I think one or two weren't) so everything is going smoothly. I'll tell you how Times Square was on the end of the chapter. So thanks~  
~Line Break~  
**"The troll escaped" Vanessa said with a horrid face. There was a long silence when I got up and copied Jason's actions on pacing back and forth (even though he stopped like, 5 minutes ago). The two stared at me confused. Then Jason broke the silence.  
"What about Merle?! He's gone!" He complained, ignoring me murmuring random insults to myself. Vanessa tilted her head.  
" Didn't he announce he was going out to Avalon for a meeting?" She asked. Jason blinked the looked up thinking, then he facepalmed.  
"Oh... right. Thank Bartlby*, I got so scared." He said, then turning his attention to me. "You okay?" He asked. I looked at him slowly.  
"Guys, it escaped and I told him some info about something..." I admitted. I sat on the ground in horror, feeling stupid about what I did. Jason knelled in front of me with a worried face.  
"W-What did you tell him?" He asked. I shook my head no.  
"I'm not sure. Only what the voice told me..." I said. Vanessa blinked.  
"The voice?" She asked. I nodded, not knowing if I should tell the two about everything. Besides, I just met them today.  
"S-Something about... The Guardians..." I said. Jason's eyes widen and Vanessa gasped. I knew I said something important. "What are they anyways?" I asked. Vanessa and Jason glanced at each other and nodded.  
"We need to explain a lot to you, and I know just the place." She grinned.  
**~Shamelessly short scene (;_;)~**  
Jason and I watched as Vanessa have a conversation with a boy in a building in which seemed like the library (I guess from all the books floating around). The boy she was talking too, who was introduced as Boris by Vanessa, climbed up a large ladder and pulled out a red book.  
"These should have a few legends about them." He said, handing it to Vanessa. "And for the Ravenswood beginner book," He took out a blue book with a tree and a shield in the cover. "It's right here. But bring it back, it's the only copy we have left." He explained. Vanessa nodded and waved him goodbye as we climbed up the stairs. My eyes stalked the blue book, wondering what it was. What was Ravenswood, anyways? Was it what this world was called? It sounds Harry Potter type. She lead us up to a small coffee table with nothing on it, we all sat down and she placed the two books in the middle. Jason took the blue book and opened it.  
"Okay, before we start with the legend, we need to explain EVERYTHING to you." He said, as if it was going to be a long and hard challenge. I made a mental note to slap him later. Vanessa nodded.  
"it's a shame we don't have Ambrose, it would be much easier, since we're just students..." She trailed off, the two looked at me to see the expected face of confusion. And of course, I was confused. Jason turned to the first page and placed the book in front of me. It was a map of a universe, which I knew wasn't the one I was born in. He then pointed at the picture of a blurry image of a village.  
"This is where we are now, Wizard city." He said. I blinked.  
"This world... is called Wizard city?" I asked. Jason nodded. "This must be a small place." I said. Vanessa laughed.  
"True, it's tiny. Not what your people are use to, but that's how it is." She explained. I nodded and trailed my eyes to the world next to it. It showed a picture of a desert.  
"So... this is another world, right?" I asked. Vanessa nodded.  
"That's Krokatopia." She said. "Extremely hot there." She said. Jason glared at her. "I was born there!" He said. Vanessa glanced over at him.  
"No wonder you have an extreme tan." She murmured, loud enough for the both of us to hear. It was true. Jason did looked really tan. I would agree with the fact he was born in a hot environment. I looked up to Vanessa. "Where were you born?" I asked. She leaned forward and pointed at a world which looked like the asian type of world.  
"That world is called Mooshu." She said. I laughed.  
"Seriously? MOOshu?" I asked. Vanessa frowned.  
"Hey! What about mister KROKatopia here?" She pointed at Jason. He stuck out his tongue like at five year old at her. I looked through the worlds and pointed at one world which caught my eye.  
"Hey, what's this place?" I asked, pointing at a city like place. Jason glanced over.  
"Oh, That's Marelybone." He said. I tilted my head, wanting more information.  
"It's a city-like world. As a bunch of buildings and apartments. There is also the Big Ben. BIG tourist attraction." He explained. I nodded with an ah. In my head, it sounded like a world I wanted to go in, considering I was raised in a city with busy streets and everything. It sounded pretty interesting. We continued to talk about different worlds. Avalon, Grizzlehiem, Dragonspyer, Celestia etc. They all seemed different. The conversation lasted about 10 minutes when I turned the page to see more information about each world. I skipped all the way to a chapter about the schools in Ravenswood.  
"So what exactly is Ravenswood?" I asked. Vanessa grinned.  
"It's an academy for Magical Arts. We all go. There are 7 school, Life, Myth, Sto-"  
"Woah woah woah, slow down." I said. "So, It's a school for magic. Are you saying every student is a wizard?" I asked. Jason nodded.  
"Precisely. Each student is given a test and the results reveal what school would fit them the most. They would then train under that school until they've become grandmaster wizards, like Vanessa." He explained, pointing to the green girl. She smirked and did a hair flip.  
"I study under the Life school. Life school is known for healing." She said. Jason gave a winning grin too.  
"I'm a master Necromancer. I have a few months before a I graduate as a grandmaster." He said. "Necromancers learn under the Death school. But the school has a long history behind it." He said. "And we're also known for curse spells and stealing health and giving it to ourselves, just like my Sacrifice spell." He said. I gave him a puzzled look.  
"What's the history?" I asked. Vanessa looked around if anyone was watching.  
"It's a really complicated story." She said, still looking around.  
"I'm better at telling it, since I'm a student." Jason said, glaring at Vanessa. As soon as the Life student confirmed we were safe to talk, Jason cleared his throat. "Months ago, we had a death teacher name Malistaire." He started. The Necromancer paused for a second to make the story dramatic and Vanessa rolled her eyes. "He was an okay teacher. WAAAY better than Cyrus (I'll explain later). He loved power and death magic. He had a wife, named Sylvia, she was the Life Teacher." He said. Vanessa nodded.  
"I LOVED her! She was so nice! She always brought cookies!" She squealed. Jason ignored her and proceeded with the story.  
"So, one day, Sylvia got sick with some kind of monstruos cold. At that point, Malistaire started to act all depressed and weird. Sometimes, he wouldn't even come to school. And then, Sylvia passed away." He said. I gasped, feeling terrible. "And that's when things went haywire." He explained. "The news hit us, and the life students hard. But not as hard as Malistaire. He once came and started talking about him bringing back Sylvia from the dead. Everyone thought he was crazy. And then, a week after her death, the Death school disappeared. Like, it was suddenly gone. There was a big hole in Ravenswood." Jason turned the page and pointed at the picture. "All that was left were floating cracks. Thank goodness no one was inside." I shook my head in shame. How could Malistaire do this to his own students? "There was an argument for if the School of Death should continue. It's dismissed now and Malistaire's top student, Malorn AshThorn runs the classes now. Except he was still a student and he doesn't know that much about teaching. Especially if some of the students were OLDER than him." Jason said.  
"So how are you still graduating?" I asked him. Jason nervously laughed.  
"I think it's a death school secret." He scratched the back of his neck. I looked at him suspiciously then allowed the matter to pass. I turned to Vanessa.  
"Then who teaches Life?" I asked.  
"A women named Moolinda Wu. She's from Mooshu." She said. I tried not to laugh.  
"Again with the MOO." I said. Vanessa frowned and sighed.  
"I. Don't. Care. Any. More." She hissed. I shrugged and turned the page, revealing other schools.  
"So... there is Myth, Death, Life, Storm, Fire, Ice, and Balance?" I asked. Jason and Vanessa nodded. 'No, Light and Dark class? Well that d doesn't help with the whole Light Maiden thing. Maybe I should ask them.' I thought. "Hey guys... The troll mentioned something to me. He said something about the light maiden... Any ideas about that?" I asked. Jason and Vanessa exchanged worried looks, then the girl cleared her throat.  
"The light Maiden... That's a goddess." She said. My eyes widen.  
'I'm... I'M A GODDESS?!"**  
~Line Break~  
So, Yeah... Like the longness? Explaining chappies are SOOOO boring... *sigh*  
So New Years in Times Square? Other than the fact that I've been pushed, kicked, splashed by a bottle of water, suffering by listening to a live Justin Bieber song, mentally scarred by SEEING Justin Bieber in real life, and insulted by a man trying to get in front of me in French, It was fuuuun~  
Rate and Review~**

***TOTALLY SPELLED THAT WRONG ;_;**


End file.
